Fluffy Pancakes
by Not Awesomer then Prussia
Summary: Matthew is forced to make pancakes for a certain Prussian. A PruCan oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in anyway shape or form. If I did, Prussia would have _all_ the showtime.

Happy Birthday to Raven G. Black.

OuO OuO OuO

Silently flipping a pancake on a small pan over a hot stove, he grumbled about a burn on his finger thanks to a little yellow chick. As he had been flipping the last pancake, the bird flew in front of his line of vision. Which had caused him to misjudge the flipping... and the pan. Sighing softly, he forced himself to banish those thoughts, he had gotten terrible injuries from Alfred as well. Although, those had hurt much worse, getting a baseball thrown in your face... was not fun. Having your glasses shattered, was also not fun.

Humming softly as the next pancake was finished, he flipped it up onto a rather large stack of pancakes. He ignored the shouts from the other room begging him for the food, he could be patient after all, it wasn't going to kill him. Once he had managed to finish the pancakes, he grabbed two more plates out of the cabinet. Piling the pancakes up on the first plate, then the second, he quickly moved on to the dining room. He made sure to grab the maple syrup and the butter as well, they were both needed and important additions to make the food taste even better.

Setting one of the plates down in front of his guest, who instantly covered the pile in syrup and instantly shoveled the food into his mouth, which looked disgusting. He groaned slightly as he watched, it was almost as bad as watching Alfred eat... almost.

Raising an eyebrow at the male's rude table manners, he stepped away not wanting to interrupt, if that was even possible. Matthew sat down in his own spot, smearing butter on a few of the pancakes then lightly covering it with the sticky substance.

Once happy with his pile, he took his fork and stuck a forkful of the pile into his mouth. Humming happily at the taste, he stuck another piece of the pancake into his mouth with a satisfied smile. After a moment, he slowly became confused over the albino's sudden appearance, his guest had never told him why he was here. Plus, he really hadn't thought over it early, having been jumped on and forced to make the fluffy flapjack.

"...So what are you here for, Gilbert? Not that I mind you coming or anything, but you don't really visit too often," he questioned easily, hoping to not insult the Prussian in anyway, shape, or form. The albino just shrugged in response and continued to cram the breakfast down in throat. That looked... pleasant.

"Ah nothing really, just decided you needed more awesomeness in your life, you're always so quiet and boring," he replied easily, momentarily pausing his rushed eating to answer. "Plus, I was hungry and Ludwig kicked me out of the house... once again. I don't understand why, I mean, I only broke one vase this time," he added after a few seconds with a small snicker, obviously knowing what he had done wrong. He then returned back to the food, dismissing the conversation they had been having, if you could call it that.

"Oh, I see, well I wish you luck with that then." Shrugging softly, Matthew also returned back to his flapjacks, ignoring the little yellow bird's pleads for some of his food. He was just about to give some of his up, when, thankfully, Gilbert set some of his own food aside for the bird. However, that space just happened to be his table, he would have to clean that later.

Twenty minutes passed and they both managed to eat to their heart's content. Once certain Gilbert had finished, he took the dirty dishes aside. He stepped into the kitchen to set them in the sink, moving back to make sure Gilbert wasn't destroying his house, like he had at his own house. He lifted one of his eyebrows up when he noticed the other male stepping towards the door, it appeared as if he was already leaving.

"Where are you going?" he slowly questioned, rubbing the back of his neck in confusion, a habit he had picked up from Arthur. The male turned to look at him with a grin, slowly gesturing for Matthew to head over to him. The Canadian did as he was told and stepped in front of the male, a slightly confused expression appearing on his face.

"The awesome me has to leave, I have to spread my awesomeness everywhere. Plus, I still have yet to start that one person biker gang." A long, slightly awkward, moment passed and Gilbert suddenly bent down, pressing their lips together. He pulled away after a moment with a snicker, upon noticing the Canadian's flushed face. "I am awesome!" he shouted before quickly running outside, heading back towards his own home. Hopefully the German would let him back it, if not, he would be stuck outside... again. Sleeping in the doghouse wasn't as comfortable as it sounded.

Matthew stood watching the retreating male in shock, really hoping he wasn't a blushing as hard as he thought he was. He slowly moved a hand up to brush over his lips with let out a small sigh, a large smile appearing on his face. Moving back into the house, he made sure to shut and lock the door behind himself. Now he just had to clean the table... even if it would just be dirtied by Alfred later.

OuO OuO OuO

A/N: Hey guys, this was a bit different for me to write. I really have never written in in Mattie's POV, but I think I did alright... right?

Anyway, once again, Happy Birthday to Raven G. Black. I suggest checking her stories out, they're pretty awesome... and I hope this met some of your expectations.

Well, I guess that's all for now. Have a nice day/night/timezone guys. Bye~


End file.
